interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lie
English Pronunciation * , * * * Etymology 1 , from , from . Cognate with Danish , Dutch , German , Gothic ���������� (ligan), Swedish ; and with Latin , Irish , Russian . The noun in golf and medicine is from verb. Verb # To be in a horizontal position. #* 1849, Henry David Thoreau, A Week on the Concord and Merrimack Rivers #*: Our uninquiring corpses more low / Than our life's curiosity doth go. # To be placed or situated. #* #*: Hepaticology, outside the temperate parts of the Northern Hemisphere, still lies deep in the shadow cast by that ultimate "closet taxonomist," Franz Stephani—a ghost whose shadow falls over us all. Derived terms * lie down * lie back * lie in * lie-in * lie with Related terms * lees * lier Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 躺 (tǎng) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: mlɔ anyi * Filipino: humiga * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: * German: * Greek: κείτομαι (kítome) * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: Liggja * Ido: jacar * Indonesian: , * Irish: * Italian: essere sdraiato, essere disteso, giacere * Japanese: 横になる (よこになる, yoko ni naru) * Korean: 놓이다 (noida) * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: കിടക്കുക (kitakkuka) * Navajo: sitą́ (a slender stiff object lies) * Norwegian: * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Romansch: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: laigh * Slovak: ležať * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: , , , * Swedish: * Turkish: , * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Irish: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Old English: licġan * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: estar ubicado * Swedish: Noun # The terrain and conditions surrounding the ball before it is struck. # The position of a fetus in the womb. Translations * Dutch: ligging , terreinligging * Dutch: ligging * German: Kindslage * Norwegian: Etymology 2 , from Germanic. Verb # To give false information intentionally. # To convey a false image or impression. #: Photos often '''lie'.'' Related terms * liar Translations * Afrikaans: , * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: valetama * Ewe: da alakpa, ka aʋatso * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: mentiar * Indonesian: ** bohong, berbohong, membohongi ** dusta, berdusta, mendustai * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: , * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: നുണ (nuNa), കള്ളം (kaLLam) * Northern Sami: gielistit * Norwegian: lyve, ljuge * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: Etymology 3 Noun # An intentionally false statement; a falsehood. # A statement intended to deceive, even if literally true; a half-truth Derived terms * lie detector Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: , *: Moroccan: (kdba) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Cebuano: bakak * Chechen: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Crimean Tatar: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: alakpadada, aʋatsokaka * Finnish: , * French: * Gagauz: * German: * Greek: ψέμμα (psema) * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ilocano: ulbod * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: mendacio, mentita * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Kalmyk: * Karachay-Balkar: , , * Kazakh: , * Khakas: , * Korean: * Kumyk: * Kurdish: * Kyrgyz: , , * Macedonian: * Marathi: खोट (khota) * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , , , * Shor: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tatar: , * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: * Uzbek: * Waray: kaga' * Yakut: Anagrams * : Eli, ile, lei Category:English irregular verbs Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Finnish Verb lie # #: Se on missä '''lie'.'' #:: It's somewhere. / I wonder where it is. Usage notes * This form is used mostly in the expression above. Synonyms * (3rd-pers. sg. potent. pres. of olla; standard) lienee Anagrams * eli * lei ---- French Etymology From , from . Noun # dregs (of wine, of society) Verb # # # # # Anagrams * * île ---- Mandarin Pinyin # 咦: expression of surprise Pinyin syllable lie # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Spanish Verb # ---- Swedish Noun lie # scythe; an instrument for mowing grass, grain, or the like. de:lie et:lie el:lie es:lie eu:lie fa:lie fr:lie gl:lie ko:lie hr:lie io:lie it:lie kn:lie kk:lie sw:lie ku:lie lo:lie lt:lie li:lie hu:lie ml:lie nl:lie ja:lie no:lie oc:lie pl:lie pt:lie ru:lie simple:lie fi:lie sv:lie ta:lie te:lie th:lie tr:lie uk:lie vi:lie zh:lie